1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a universal gasket which seals between a wall mount toilet base and a drain therefor.
More particularly, the gasket creates a total seal between the toilet base and the toilet supporting structure, or wall, even if the supporting structure has an irregular surface finish or tile grout lines, while it simultaneously stabilizes against rocking and at the same time protects both the toilet and the support structure from chipping or breaking during initial toilet installation.
Further, in commercial situations, as an example, the universal wall gasket keeps building structures, such as ceilings and walls, below a toilet, from being damaged by leakage of fluid around a wall mount toilet thereabove, such as that caused by pressure cleaning of bathroom walls, etc.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, the only device that has been used to seal a toilet to a wall has been the primary toilet seal, which is located between the toilet and the sewage system, which has typically been a thick waxring. Heretofore, when sealing of a toilet has been required, it has been accomplished using some form of caulk or grout, which often is unsightly after being installed and is not durable in situations such as pressure washing.
In summary, this universal gasket, which stabilizes against wobbling and seals simultaneously, as described above, is not only novel, but also it is timely in light of the popularity and diversity of the various tiles and other sealing surfaces which now are being shipped worldwide, many of which have an inconsistent thickness, creating a special need for this gasket.
As will be described hereinafter, none previously proposed have been 100% sealing, have been universal, for stabilization or useable on a wall.